


Neighborhood Moms

by kkaebsongsingsong



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A wild joshua, Crack, H E L P, chat fic, gay shit, jungkook is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsongsingsong/pseuds/kkaebsongsingsong
Summary: O sht a groupchat





	Neighborhood Moms

**Rich Mom has created Mom Squad**

**Thomas:** Suho what is this

 **Grandma:** read the title dumbass

 **Thomas:** dont call me a dumbass or I’ll divorce you

 **Granny:** jihyo no-

 **I r** **e n e:** 5 seconds into this gc and nayeon and jihyo already getting a divorce

 **Rich Mom:** This is a mom squad for all the mommies 

 **boombayah** : i heard my name

 **Rich Mom** : what?

 **boombayah** : you said “mommy”

 **Rich Mom** : oh-

 **Thomas** : Jennie gtfo

 **boombayah** : no

 **Granny** : everyone introduce themselves

 **I r e n e** : Hi, I’m Red Velvet’s leader, Bae Joohyun.

 **Rich Mom** : lmao she copied and pasted that shit

 **I r e n e** : Suho I’m on my way

 **Rich Mom** : H E L P

 **I r e n e** : vroom

 **Granny** : He was a good man, a rich man

 **Rich Mom** : give my money to Baek’s grandma

 **Granny** : You may now place your flowers in the casket

 **I r e n e** : K

 **Thomas** : O

 **boombayah** : B

 **Jinnie Jin** : E

 **Thomas** : o sht it’s seokjin

 **Jinnie Jin** : hi jihyo how r the kids

 **Thomas** : screaming and being gay

 **Jinnie Jin** : sounds about right

 **Rich Mom** : hold up

 **Rich Mom** : say here if ur lurking 

 **boombayah** : here

 **Granny** : here

 **I r e n e** : im walking to suhos home

 **Solji** : here

 **Fuck Jinyoung** : here

 **Le Sun** : here

 **Rich Mom** : ok so everyone say who you are irene already did

 **Le Sun** : hoi im solar

 **Fuck Jinyoung** :  jinyoung of got7

 **Granny** : The sexy and beautiful Im Nayeon of Twice.

 **Le Sun** : lmao she copied and pasted that shit

 **Granny** : Im calling Moonbyul

 **Le Sun** : N O

 **Thomas** : Hey, im jihyo

 **Jinnie Jin** : im seokjin of BTS

 **Le Sun** : Solar

 **Solji** : Read my name

 **Fuck Jinyoung** : Jinyoung of Got7

 **Rich Mom** : Suho

 **boombayah** : click clack badabing badaboom

 **Thomas** : ye we know Jennie

 **Jinnie Jin** : jennie skay me

 **boombayah** : skay

 **Rich Mom** : skay

 **Thomas** : skay

 **Jinnie Jin** : ok fck you guys

 **Granny** : im gay tho

 **boombayah** : yay ;)

 **Thomas** : i ship it

 **Fuck Jinyoung** : wait arent you two datin tho

 **Thomas** : nah we just best friends

 **Thomas** : the author didn’t wanna include any love because she’s too dank for that shit

 **Solji** : sounds about right.

 **Le Sun** : H E L P

 **Le Sun** : HWASA IS SITTING ON ME

 **Rich Mom** : with them thighs? You need to thank God honey

 **Thomas** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **Rich Mom** : thank you jihyo

 **boombah** : you guys

 **boombayah** : wtf does boombayah even mean

 **Jinnie Jin** : idk. But like idk what Euphoria even means so like

 **Granny** : Jin ur just a dumbass tho

 **Fuck Jinyoung** : that’s my daughter

 **Granny** : *high fives dad*

 **Jinnie Jin** : first of all r u d e, second of all why is suho texting me to come over and bring a weapon

 **Rich Mom** : IRENE IS ACTUALLY HERE HELP

 **Jinnie Jin** : Dont worry I’ll pray

**_Joshua has joined the chat._ **

**Joshua** : And I’ll answer

**_Joshua has left the chat._ **

**Thomas** : Oml I love Joshua

**Author's Note:**

> theres my civic duty pt. 1. Lmao hope you enjoyed


End file.
